comedysportzfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Padawananimator
NOTICE: Artist Walser is my new account, because I decided to change my screen name. Hi Padawananimator -- we are excited to have ComedySportz Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi Padawananimator/Artist Walser :). BillK passed along your question to me. The short answer is that you can't "change" your account name. But you can very easily create a new one. So what you would do is "Create a New Account" under Artist Walser. Then log back in as Padawananimator and give your new Artist Walser account sysop/admin priveleges. Then you should be ok to continue on using the new name. You can put a message on your old user page about the new name as well. I hope that helps, and if you have any further questions please let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 00:36, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay, I created the new account. Now, how do I give the new account sysop/admin priveleges?--Padawananimator 14:44, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Go to (linked in the toolbar if you want to find it again) and scroll to the bottom where you have a list of "Restricted special pages" just for admins. Click the "Make a user into a sysop" link, which will take you to a new page. Copy and paste your new username (without the User: part) into the first field and click the "Set user rights" button. Make sure to give yourself full sysop rights as the new user name. -- Wendy (talk) 14:55, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Yay, Comedy Sportz! My friend Drew does Comedy Sportz in San Jose. Are you going to do any improv on the wiki? BladeBronson (talk) 07:19, 9 June 2008 (UTC) *Heh. That's a very difficult question to answer. What do you mean by improv on the wiki? I think that would be very hard to do. I actually plan on simply compiling as much factual information about ComedySportz as I can, with the help of many others, hopefully. Oh, and I decided to change my screen name. See? I think this one's much better. Happy editing,--Artist Walser 15:04, 9 June 2008 (UTC)